A Haunted Face
by serpentine17ice
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. WILL BE BACK SOON. In a disintegrating world, she will do anything to gain revenge and he will stop at nothing to earn the love he could never have. They know nothing of each other, except a haunted face.
1. The Way Forward Is With A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, yada yada.  
**

* * *

**A HAUNTED FACE**

**Chapter 1 – The Way Forward is With a Broken Heart**

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_- Evanescence: Bring Me To Life -_

0o0o0o0o0o

Her first thought when she woke up, was _I'm trapped in a ditch… and I don't want to get out anymore_.

How long had it been since Hogwarts? How long had it been since Dumbledore's death? How long had it been since she slept properly? How long had it been since she ate? How long? _How long?_

She never studied anymore. What was the use? She was too haunted by anxiety and stress.

She got up.

She walked out of her room, eyes unseeing.

All the while thinking.

Thinking was the only thing that she did consistently. But what she thought about, she did not know.

"Mum, Dad!" she called out. No one answered. She wasn't really surprised. They usually go to work earlier than she wakes up. But how come they didn't leave her a note? They always did.

_What's going on?_

"Mum? Dad?" she called. She ran downstairs, skipping three steps at a time, tripping at the bottom. A sharp pain exploded in her knee, but she didn't care. All she wanted to know was where her parents were. These were dangerous times. Situations like this were to be taken very seriously.

They weren't there.

_Where _are they?

She ran upstairs again, pushing past half-closed doors, trying to get to her parents' room.

"Mum? Dad?" she whispered. And all she saw was red. On the floor, outside her parents' closed bedroom door. They never closed their door.

_What's wrong?_

_What's wrong?_

_Oh my God._

0o0o0o0o0o

He woke up, banging his head in the process. _Where the hell am I? _He couldn't see a bloody damn thing.

He got up from his "bed".

_Do you call this a bed!  
_

And then… he remembered everything.

A broken body strewn under the Astronomy tower. Running, running, _running._

Why, why, _why?_

His blood thudded in his ears, drumming and hurting.

He observed his surroundings.

So this was what Draco Malfoy, son of the all powerful Lucius Malfoy now resorted to. Hiding like a fugitive, in a cave in the middle of nowhere.

"It's not nowhere. It's my home."

_Snape?_

"_Professor _Snape."

"You have no right to read my thoughts when my defenses are low, Professor." he said angrily, not turning around.

"You're right. But your _master _has."

_God help me._

"He's waiting. And you know how he doesn't like to wait."

"But, my clothes, hair... " he said lamely, trailing off when he saw Snape's look.

"It does not matter. And judging last week, you might not even have long to live."

Then a thought struck him. How did the Dark Lord know where he and Snape where hiding in?

"The Dark Lord knows everything, Draco." Snape, reading his thoughts (again!), said calmly. "And, as I have told you, it is my house you are hiding in."

"It's not just me Snape. It's _both_ of us."

"You are lucky enough I actually tried to cover up for you!" Snape spat harshly. Then, in a quieter tone, he said, "The Dark Lord requests an explanation from you. Good luck. You will need it."

Nodding dumbly, Draco left the room.

_I'll be lucky enough to just be Avada-d, judging by his tone._

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone like it? If you give me reviews, there'll be free brownies! R&R!**

**serpentine17ice**


	2. The Explosion

**A/N: No one_ reviewed_! Oh... I am in SO MUCH PAIN!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Explosion**

_Is this the first day or the last day of your life  
Is this the young idea that keeps you awake at night  
Fifteen minutes of talking hard equals fifteen minutes of pain  
A lifetime with your closest friends is one never lived in vain_

_- The Explosion: Broken Down and Out - _

In the narrow hallway of The Burrow, Hermione paced. Nobody in the living room rushed out to stop her or comfort her, because they knew that she would then lash out in an explosion of grief, pain and anger like she did minutes before.

So she paced.

Not sitting, because if she sat, she would be sick.

Not standing, because if she stood, she would break down.

Just pacing.

_A tear stained face, unseeing eyes._

0o0o0o0o0o

Draco stumbled out of the room – feeling cold, hard agony splinter up and down his body and let the bile splatter out of his mouth.

"Please… _please_…" he whispered.

"Please what? Please let you die for _failing _me? I don't take failure lightly Mister Malfoy. How like your father you are."

And the pain struck again.

The blood flowered and spread on his chest.

_Please._

0o0o0o0o0o

The world was quiet, people were at peace. But two people were in pain and soon, an explosion would occur.

* * *

**A/N: Someone PLEASE review! Anybody... Flame me for all I care! I'm desperate for reviews... ANYTHING!**


End file.
